The Shadic bros come to splatville
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: There are two Shadics after an accident they are the only ones left Rocket "Speedy" Shadic, Were "Future" Shadic predicts something then disaster strikes will the duo meet somedefenders that can save splatville ?
1. Finding place to stay

The Shadic bros come to splatville

A/N** Were** shadic can turn into a were creature when he gets very angry and rocket can cause a fire with his speed when he gets angry.

there were two boys who are teens the oldest had: pale skin, his eyes an emerald sapphire green-blue, Dragon variant hair style (Blood red) and his clothes are combat jacket red and black with a hint of brown so were is combat trousers his sneakers are red. His name is Were Future Shadic a 15 year old next to his younger bother Rocket Speedy Shadic has the same cloths on he is 15 as well Rocket is younger by 2min. They are both 6 foot tall and both weigh 124.6 pounds (8.9 stone)

Rocket is one grade behind Shadic no one knows why also they are both autistic and ambidextrous the only thing that was different about them was the powers they possessed. Shadic has the power of telling the future also turn into a were creature and Rocket can run at the speed of light without going into the future also his sped can cause a fire

Were Shadic is the only one who knows that he and his brother are the only people in their clan left the others died.

"Big brother why did we have to leave our clan?" Rocket asked.

"Um well er our parents wanted us to be adventures so we have to say together that's in the Shadic code." Were said.

"Why have Mom and Dad not sent us anything?" Rocket asked.

"Must be doin' the same thing as us little bro." Were said.

"WERE SHADIC LOOK A SETALMENT!" Rocket shouted.

"That's Splatville." Were said.

"Let's go and see what it's like." Rocket said.

The Shadic bros entered the villlage


	2. The dadly fate of the planet

The Shadic bros come to splatville

A/N** Were** shadic can turn into a were creature when he gets very angry and rocket can cause a fire with his speed when he gets angry.

The Twins still walked thought the town until they got to Slatville square. However when they entered the middle of the square everyone looked at them. "We are new here...and um we are looking to urm..." Rocket said sweating.

"Are you defenders from a castle?" A guard who goes be the name of smelly flowers.

"No we are explores right Were "Future" Shhadic?" Rocket asked.

"No this can't be right...no...the whole galaxy..." Were thought aloud.

"Shadic big bro what's wrong?" The younger Shadic asked.

"A Drageaomgre" Were said.

"What's that when it's at home?" A local of the square asked.

"It's a dragon, demon and ogre combined it wants to suck all of this plants life away." Future said, "It will get here first."

"When will it happen, what time, who would do something like this, why will the monster take all of the life away on this planet and...WHERE WILL IN SPLATTVILLE WILL IT GET FRIST!?" Another local asked.

"He cannot say" Rocket "Speedy" Shadic said, Making everyone in the square gasp.

"WHY?!" Smelly flowers asked.

"I know too much." Were said, "C'mon little bro let's scoot."

The Shadic bros told the people in the outskirts of Splatville they had the same reaction. "WHO WILL SAVE US?!" A local asked

The duo ran until they saw a castle. "Maybe who ever lives in that castle could help us." Rocket said.

"Yea I'll write a letter to them." Were Shaidc said writing the letter and then putting it in the post box.

A/N this happens before Pranks part 2 will be short-ish and there will be singing I'm still planning it out.


	3. a tone of questions

The Shadic bros come to splatville

The sun was starting to set into the sky some stars were now visible Rocket was worried "Future where can we sleep and what can we eat?" Rocket asked.

"Can you please don't call me be my clan name Speedy, for food I have some and we can sleep out here." Were Shadic said.

"Don't call me Speedy I'm Rocket." Rocket Shadic huffed.

"Whatever you say." Were Shadic said. The moon and the stars remained them of how fare they are from the ones they love and the place they called their home ,but was lost forever.

"Were will we ever get a chance to go home or not, do you have to look after me or will I have to look after my self and if I do will I see you ever again, Will someone tell me why I'm always held back?" Rocket asked.

"Well...ermm we unfortunately we will not at all get a chance to go back, Your autism is a nanometre worse then mine so I'll have to look after you and your held back because the teachers think you'll misbehave. I'm hoping to find a school for just people with learning and skill difficulties." Were Shadic said.

"What dose a nanometre mean?" Rocket asked.

"It means

one thousand-millionth of a metre. It's is used in nanotechnology." Were said yawing.

"I've been doin' about it." Rocket said yawing.

"Good night Rocket." Were said.

"Good night Were." Rocket said.

they soon fell asleep


	4. He knows too much

The Shadic bros come to splatville

(At the castle)

The defenders where in the meeting room "Defenders we have been given a letter Tink my dear boy read it out loud." Knightriss said in a kind tone.

Tinkor got the letter and read it aloud but when he speaks he misses out words. "(Cough) Dear Splatalot defenders please help Drageaomgre attack Splatville please help mighty defenders of Splatalot signed...Oh who ever signed this bad writing." The inventor said.

"What's a Drageaomgre?" Kook asked.

"A dragon crossed with a daemon and ogre." Tink said, Showing the defenders a picture of one.

"Looks terrifying Tink what dose it do?" Thorne asked.

"I dunno, but it not good." Tink belched.

"Don't worry little bro we are defenders and family we can do anything." Skabb said

"Oh there is more on the letter P.S meet us out side the castle front." Ballista said.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm." Tink pondered,"It maybe somedefender who might know about this thing."

The defenders headed out side to the castle front.

(Out side)

The Shadics finished putting on the disguises. "Right I'll be Lighting and you can be...Time." Rocket said.

"OK and disguise your voice." Were said.

"Um hello." Thorne said.

"Ah you must be the Splatalot defenders I'm Time and this is my little bro Lighting." Were Shadic said in a thicker Canadian ascent , introducing and pointing at his brother.

"You made letter?" Tink asked.

"Yes we did." Rocket said in a deeper voice.

"But how do you know about this Drageaomgre?" Knightriss asked.

"Um...Well...ya see..." Were Shadic or "Time" did not know what to say.

"The Shadic bros told us." Rocket said.

"_The Shadic_ bros as in the ones that have powers. Hmmm one can predicted what's his name?" Tinkor asked.

"Were "Future" Shadic." "Time" Said.

"yes that's the one he always says "I know too much." What dose that mean?" Tink asked.

"He won't tell ya what will happen he wants you to find out your self." "Lighting" said.


	5. can we do it?

The Shadic bros come so Splatville

A/N when to a party it rocked this world

"So Were Shadic can tell what will happen next but why bad things?" Crocness questioned.

"His clan was obliterated by a dark and powerful wizard the clan was called the camp of the eclipse." "Time" said.

Do ya think the wizard and that Drageaomgre have a connection?" Crocness asked.

"I dunno I'm not Were Shadic." "Time" said.

"We can do it right Skabb?" Tink asked, hugging his 'big bro'

"Do what and if you mean kill the beast then yes." The barbarian said.

"Tinkor you make stronger weapons and use the seven Time emeralds to enchant them." "Lighting said.

"Tinky dunno they are no safe if in wrong hands Tinky is clumsy." The inventor said.

It took Shadic some time to convince Tinkor to use the magic gemstones whatever the cost maybe Tink had to do it. After 4min he was convinced. "Fine Tinky will do it but if something goes wrong with is a 99.9% chance of happening it will make the time and space continuum collapses." The cyborg explained.

"Great you better get this right Terry Tinkor Jr." Gildar said aggressively.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Skabb ranted, clubbing Gildar in the face.

"AGH YOU'LL GET FIRED FOR THIS!" The Viking raged.

Skabb pulled Tink into a hug acting like a shield "Gildar you are setting a bad example to you little bro." Thorne said rudely.

"woops." Gildar muttered.

"So Gildar is that how you have a chat with others?" Kook asked taking notes.

"No you should never fight or argue it could end up not ending well." Gildar said to his 'little bro'

"Um the time emeralds scattered around the world so need to get them back I have one we find six more." Tink said, pulling a blood red gem stone from his pocket.

"Nice I can pin point two one is in Aussie there is a green one and another in the UK which is blue." "Time" Said.

"Let's go gem hunting Skabb wants to go." Skabb said.

Tinkor stood next to Skabb and yelled "TELEPORT CONTROL!"

The duo teleported to an unknown location.

A/N The Time emeralds are like the chaos things from sonic I don't own sonic and I'm not a member of Saga


End file.
